


saying thank you properly

by venndaai



Category: Star Wars Legends: X-Wing Series - Aaron Allston & Michael Stackpole
Genre: Art, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-28 17:28:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17791664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/venndaai/pseuds/venndaai
Summary: for Chocolate Box 2019.





	saying thank you properly

**Author's Note:**

  * For [olio](https://archiveofourown.org/users/olio/gifts).



[ ](https://imgur.com/zHvmyiY)


End file.
